kappamikeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Go Nard Hunting
Go Nard Hunting is the sixth episode of the second season of Kappa Mikey and the thirty-second episode overall. Synopsis Gonard is standing atop a building, with Team LilyMu approaching. Gonard threatens to destroy Tokyo using a remote control he is holding. Mikey manages to lasso Gonard to the ground, causing the remote control to fall from his hands and break. Gonard breaks free from the lasso and is about to confront Mikey when a beeping noise is heard, distracting them and forcing Guano to end the scene. It is revealed that the beeping was due to Mikey microwaving a cheese sandwich. Ozu inquires about a large machine in the studio, which Mikey tells him is a "microwave oven" he found at an abandoned power plant. Mikey retrieves his sandwich, which is now glowing green, from the "microwave". Guano detects that the sandwich is radioactive, convincing Mikey to dispose of it. Gonard panics at the idea, however, and goes to eat it himself. Despite his friends' warnings, Gonard eats the sandwich. Mitsuki and Lily are in their apartment with Guano when Lily turns on the television and shows them an advertisement for a perfume featuring her. At LilyMu Studios, Mikey discovers that Gonard has been reading difficult texts. Mikey expresses his disdain for them, prompting Gonard to make excuses for them and for a machine he had invented. Mikey takes Gonard out to play stinkball, only to find that Gonard is not enjoying himself. Gonard goes to a psychiatrist, but is unsatisfied with his opinions. At their apartment, Lily discovers that Mitsuki has also been in an advertisement for a perfume. Guano arrives and reveals that he too has endorsed a perfume. Lily is jealous that her friends have been more successful with their endorsements than she has. She begins a competition between the three of them to see who can get the most endorsements. Mikey goes to Gonard's apartment after getting worried about him. There, he discovers that Gonard has created several inventions, making him wonder if Gonard has become a genius. Mikey is enthusiastic about Gonard's new intellect, which surprises Gonard. Mikey has Gonard stand on the street and offer to "be smart" in exchange for money. Gonard and Mikey later win a Nobel prize. Gonard's intelligence make him extremely popular, causing people to ignore Mikey. Lily, Mitsuki, and Guano acquire more and more endorsements in an attempt to outcompete each other. Mikey finds that Gonard is now busy with his intellectual pursuits and has no time to spend with him, angering Mikey. Gonard returns to the psychiatrist, who advises him not to waste his intelligence. Lily, Mitsuki, and Guano go on television to advertise grills. They quickly devolve into name-calling and violence. Mikey and Gonard are practicing their lines with Guano. Gonard expresses disdain for his character's simplistic dialogue. Mikey berates him for his change in character since eating the sandwich. Gonard decides that the best thing for him to do is to leave the show. The cast attempt to film LilyMu with King Pirate filling in for Gonard. He does poorly, to Guano's annoyance. Mikey praises him, however, mainly out of anger for Gonard. Lily, Mitsuki, and Guano are competing with endorsements when they are approached by a child. The child reveals he is experiencing several problems due to the poor quality of the goods they have endorsed, prompting them to regret their actions. Mikey is spending time with King Pirate on his ship, but he is too busy to play stinkball with Mikey. Gonard is now a famous scientist, but misses the time he spent with Mikey doing non-intellectual things. Mikey goes to the psychiatrist, who unsuccessfully attempts to tell Mikey that he misses Gonard. Lily, Mitsuki, and Guano film a public service announcement encouraging people to stop buying the products they endorsed. Mikey goes to visit Gonard at his lab, but is disheartened when he thinks that Gonard is not interested in their relationship. Gonard then reveals that he had constructed the fart machine that Mikey had asked him to build. Mikey gives Gonard a gift of a sandwich, and the two reconnect. Gonard's enhanced intelligence begins to wear off, despite him needing to give a presentation. Mikey offers to assist him. The two present a macaroni house, earning them ridicule from others. Mikey and Gonard are glad to be friends again. The LilyMu episode is finished, with Gonard being caught in the lasso and hoisted into the air. Trivia * The title of this episode is a reference to the film Good Will Hunting. * While attempting to demonstrate his knowledge of Shakespeare, Mikey references Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet ''as well as the films ''Jerry Maguire, Speed, and Jurassic Park. * Gonard is compared to the American physicist Enrico Fermi, the creator of the world's first nuclear reactor. Quotes :Gonard: I guess eating the telephone didn't work out at all. :(A phone starts ringing in Gonard's stomach) :Gonard: STOP CALLING ME!!!!!!!!!! Gallery Coming soon! Category:Episodes